


Você não quer falar sobre isso agora.

by maysd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop!Castiel, Criminals Winchesters, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Shower Sex, THEY'RE ALL HUMANS, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysd/pseuds/maysd
Summary: - Eu cometi um erro... só isso.-  sentiu Sam o agarrar por trás.Quando se deu por si já estava nu  embaixo deles.. somente tem flashs de memoria e na maioria deles os rapazes  faziam-no  de sanduíche.





	Você não quer falar sobre isso agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel é policial e tem um caso com os Winchesters, os maiores encrenqueiros da cidade com um passe vip para a cadeia

 

Era madrugada quando o par de olhos azuis abriram-se de sobressalto encarando o teto acima da cama, sentindo seus braços formigarem olhou para baixo vendo os dois jovens que dormiam, um de cada lado, abraçando-o. Aquela não era sua casa, olhou pro lado vendo um relógio no criado mudo que marcava cinco da manhã, arregalou os olhos. 

 

Com muito custo conseguiu sair da cama sem acordá-los, assim que ficou de pé sentiu algo quente e viscoso escorrer entre as pernas, os três corpos naquele quarto mostravam os vestígios da noite passada.

 

 Foi em direção ao banheiro onde se encarou no espelho.

 

\- Droga.- murmurou o moreno vendo o estado em que estava seu corpo. E não era pra menos.

 

 Chupões por todo o tórax, pescoço e abdômen. Marcas de dedos em seu quadril e nas coxas, mordidas por aqui e ali e sem contar que estava coberto de sêmen seco. Estava tão ocupado que nem percebeu que mais alguém adentrou o banheiro.

 

\- Cass..- o moreno quase saltou de susto ao ouvir seu nome.- Que bom que ainda tá aqui, pensamos que  tivesse ido embora.

 

\- Não Sam.- respondeu vendo o reflexo do mais novo pelo espelho.- Eu devia ter retornado ontem para delegacia.- jogando um pouco de água na cara.- Meus superiores vão acabar comigo.

 

\- Você sabe que não precisa voltar.- disse o loiro entrando no banheiro e ficando ao lado do irmão.

 

Castiel suspirou  antes de encarar os irmãos que se aproximavam perigosamente dele.

 

\- Cass, qual é.- começou Dean.- Você não deve nada a ninguém, nenhum de nós.- se referindo a ele e Sam.

 

O moreno desviou o olhar pensativo, não disse nada apenas voltando-se para a pia mantendo a cabeça baixa.  Fechou os olhos ao sentir lábios roçarem em sua nuca.

 

\- Cas, não foge.- sussurrou o louro no ouvido do menor aproveitando para beijar a região.- Não adianta.. Você quer, tanto quanto nós. –  abraçando o menor por trás.

 

Dean fez Castiel virar levemente o rosto para ter acesso aos lábios do moreno, suas mãos desciam pelo abdômen do menor fazendo-o gemer baixo durante o beijo.  Quando o beijo se desfez, foi a vez de Sam tomar os lábios do menor, fazendo com que se volteasse para ter mais acesso. 

 

Ficaram alternando beijos entre eles, até que em algum momento, Sam e Dean se cansaram disso e resolveram dividir. A boca de Castiel era invadida por duas línguas famintas, que exploravam cada canto  e se entrelaçavam entre elas, os três gemiam durante o beijo. E o mais velho, longe de reclamar, muito pelo contrário, se perguntava como isso aconteceu... há, claro... foi da seguinte forma:

**Na noite passada**

Andava  cautelosamente pela casa escura empunhando sua arma , havia atendido a uma ordem de seu superior, o tenente Zacarias,    para investigar uma denuncia anônima sobre comercio de drogas naquele local. À principio, pensou que se tratava de um engano, pois todos os moveis estavam cobertos com lençóis brancos, aquela era aparentemente uma casa abandonada.

 

\- Olha só Sammy, nosso convidado apareceu.- ouviu uma voz  muito familiar.

 

\- Olá Dean, Sam.- falou calmamente  olhando na direção dos mais novos  que riam  maliciosamente.

 

Esses dois eram problema. A mãe morreu num incêndio a há 23 anos e o pai virou um alcoólatra que sempre sumia e deixava os filhos jogados por aí. O mais velho, Dean Winchester  de 26 anos, parecia ter puxado ao pai, pois desde a adolescência já era um alcoólatra, vivia se metendo em brigas de bar e por isso tinha um passe vip pra cadeia. Já  o mais novo, Sam Winchester de 23, era um pouco mais contido e inteligente, infelizmente usava sua inteligência para o mal já que ele vivia tendo problemas com a lei  por invadir sites do governo.

 

\- Algo me diz.- começou o policial guardando a pistola.- Que vocês tem algo a ver com isso.

 

\- A gente não sabe do que você tá falando Cass.- disse Sam tentando parecer inocente.

 

Castiel suspirou pesadamente enquanto negava com a cabeça.

 

\- Não há nada aqui, não é?.- perguntou vendo os mais novos se aproximarem.- Escutem, isso já foi longe demais. – apontando acusatoriamente para eles.- Já foram presos hoje e se eu tiver que tirar vocês do fogo de novo vou acabar arruinando minha carreira.- disse irritado.

 

Os mais novos riram.

 

\- Calma Cas.- disse o louro se aproximando.- Até parece que você não gosta.-  encarando os olhos azuis do moreno a centímetros dos seus.- Porque até onde me lembro.- agarrando o menor pela cintura e puxando-o. – É você que sempre vem de joelhos pra nós, literalmente.- riu com a ultima parte.

 

O moreno empurrou o mais novo fazendo com que o soltasse.

 

\- Isso não é verdade e você sabe.- falou dando passos pra trás enquanto o loiro andava lentamente em sua direção.- Eu cometi um erro... só isso.-  sentiu Sam o agarrar por trás.

 

\- Um erro que você repetiu  pelos últimos dois anos.- sussurra Sam no ouvido do mais velho sentindo com este estremecia. Sorriu começando a beijar a nuca do menor, deslizava lentamente as mãos pelo torso do moreno.

 

Castiel tinha 27 anos  quando foi transferido para o Kansas, gostava do que fazia e mais ainda por ter conseguido com seu próprio esforço. Sempre muito justo, pronto para cumprir e fazer cumprir as leis, isso até sua primeira ocorrência em Lawrence, numa briga de bar.

 

 Foi assim que os conheceu.

 

O problema veio quando, algumas semanas depois, resolveu aceitar  o convite de seus colegas para ir a um bar, fazer sabe lá deus o quê.. nesse ponto já nem lembra mais.. só que bebeu para caralho e que viu os Winchesters lá. Quando se deu por si já estava nu  embaixo deles, cabe ressaltar que  essa noite ainda estava muito confusa, pois   somente tem flashs de memoria e na maioria deles os rapazes  faziam-no  de sanduíche.   

 

No dia seguinte, assim que recuperou as forças, saiu apressado do lugar enquanto eles ainda dormiam, disposto a deixar esse assunto para trás. Claro que não ajudou em nada  o fato de todos os dias eles irem parar na delegacia por pequenos delitos, o jeito faminto que eles o viam e, menos ainda, o fato do moreno sonhar com os irmãos todas as noites.

 

Rapidamente, uma coisa  levou a outra e alguns dias depois, quando estava de guarda na delegacia durante a noite, não resistiu mais e foi até a cela onde os irmãos estavam,  os levou até uma sala bem afastada que servia de depósito e... Bem, o resto é história.

 

E de lá pra cá já se foram dois anos.

 

Castiel pareceu ser trazido de volta ao momento quando sentiu Sam e Dean prensarem seus corpos deixando-o no meio, gemeu apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sam ao sentir as mãos dele agarrarem seu pau fazendo um movimento de vai e vem.  Dean deu sorriso de lado vendo o quão entregue o mais velho estava, aproveitou para tirar o uniforme do menor vendo, com a boca cheia d’água,  como a mão habilidosa (e ele sim tinha como afirmar isso)  de Sam  subia e descia em seu pênis que já vazava bastante.

 

Sam sorria malicioso para o irmão vendo-o beijar o abdômen de Castiel e subir até o tórax mordiscando os mamilos, o gemido que o menor soltou o fez se arrepiar. Olhou nos olhos do irmão, normalmente verdes mas que agora estavam escuros e cheios de desejo, com certeza os seus estavam iguais.  Castiel tentava em vão permanecer de olhos abertos o que era praticamente impossível, mas ao ver que os irmãos estavam se beijando se esforçou um pouco mais.

 

\- Você gosta disso não é.. Cass? - sussurrou Sam muito excitado assim como seus dois parceiros.- Não adianta... hm.. tentar negar.. nem ... agora nem nunca..- atacando a curva do pescoço do menor.

 

Uma interruptor pareceu ter ligado na cabeça do mais velho, não conseguia reunir palavras coerentes com tantos estímulos ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- Esp..erem.. eu..oh..- tentava falar entre gemidos.- Isso.. não ah.... issoo é  – fechou os olhos com força quando a mão de Dean se uniu a do irmão.-  Errado.. – apertava os ombros do loiro aos sentir ambos atacarem o seu pescoço, cada um de um lado.

 

-Cass... não faz ... charme..- falou Dean .- Você... não.. quer.. falar.. disso..agora.- falava sem parar de dar chupões no pescoço do moreno.

 

Castiel jogou a cabeça pra tras gemendo mais alto ao sentir o orgasmo se aproximar, os mais jovens  pararam com os toques recebendo um grunhido frustrado do moreno que abriu os olhos para ver o que estavam fazendo. Viu como os irmãos rapidamente arrancavam as roupas, como se estas estivessem em chamas, ficando nus e voltando a posição inicial ou quase.

 

Sam beijava o pescoço logo descendo pelo tórax enquanto chupava os mamilos, depois desceu onde demorou mais no umbigo, lambendo em volta e as vezes penetrando o orifício com a língua vendo como os músculos  da barriga se contraiam, desceu mais até a virilha ignorando membro inchado do menor. Dean, beijava a orelha direita,  os ombros e a nuca de onde deslizou a ponta da língua descendo pela coluna vertebral  vendo como as costas do moreno arqueavam,  mordeu a nádega esquerda  e apertou a direita.

 

 Como se estivessem lendo a mente um do outro, ambos agiram ao mesmo tempo: Sam abocanhou o membro de Castiel enquanto Dean lambia e penetrava a entrada com a língua. Castiel arregalou os olhos e gritou de prazer jogando a cabeça pra trás, suas pernas estavam bambas ao sentir aquelas bocas habilidosas em si, seu corpo sofria espasmos cada vez mais forte. Sentia a língua de Sam deslizar pela glande mandando choques por toda a sua coluna, ele lambia da base até a cabeça alternando com chupadas cada vez mais fortes. Também sentia a língua de Dean lambendo sua  entrada, invadindo-a, como se o loiro quisesse esfaqueá-lo com ela.

 

Castiel estava cada vez mais tenso, não aguentava mais, precisava gozar e rápido, sua respiração estava entrecortada  e seu corpo estremecia com os espasmos.  Com um grito, se desfez na boca do mais novo ainda sentindo a língua do louro que se divertia sentindo a entrada do menor se contrair.      

 

Castiel sentiu suas costas baterem o colchão,  claro que ele sabia o que viria agora ao ver os mais novos tão “erguidos”. Sentia como os mais novos o devoravam com o olhar, estava começando a ficar encabulado.

 

\- O que estão esperando..?.- abrindo bem as pernas.- Venham logo.- murmurou  Castiel sentindo que seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

 

Esse convite despertou a besta faminta por sexo que os Winchesters têm dentro de si, ambos se abalançaram sobre Castiel beijando-o e tocando cada parte do corpo do mais velho, memorizando-o novamente.  Dean se apoiou na cabeceira da cama abrindo as pernas pondo cada joelho ao lado da cabeça do moreno, Castiel abriu a boca engolindo o membro duro do louro  começando a chupar.

 

\- Oh.. Cass.. isso..- gemia enquanto movia a pélvis estocando a boca do moreno enquanto este segurava suas coxas ajudando-o nos movimentos.

 

 Sam abriu BEM as pernas de Castiel, muito flexível como já comprovaram, relembrando todas as posições que ele consegue fazer. Saiu de seus devaneios ao retirar do lado da cama um pote de lubrificante, abriu o frasco e despejou boa parte na entrada do moreno, que gemeu ao sentir o liquido frio, e outra parte em seus dedos.

 

Começou metendo dois dedos de uma vez, queria Castiel bem aberto pra eles, movia os dedos num entra e sai rápido até sentir o feixe de nervos. O moreno gemia ainda mais quando os dedos do maior atingiam sua próstata, a essas alturas Dean já havia gozado e Cass agora o penetrava com a língua imitando os movimentos que o louro fez mais cedo. 

 

Sam via como o torso de Castiel subia e descia rapidamente por causa da respiração entrecortada, via o pênis dele pulsar e sentia como seus dedos eram espremidos pelos espasmos do menor que , mesmo assim,  continuava fazendo o movimento de entra e sai com a língua fazendo Dean gemer como nunca. Via as coxas do louro ficarem com marcas de dedos  pois Cass segurava com força. 

 

\- Tudo.. bem.. chega.- disse  Dean a contra gosto levantando. Castiel e Sam não entenderam.- Ah.. Sammy, você tem que provar essa língua..

 

\- Dean..-  tentou dizer algo, porém olhou para Castiel que fez sim com a cabeça.

 

Retirou os dedos e se deitou ao lado de Castiel que rolou pra ficar em cima dele.

 

\- Fica  de costas.- disse o menor e Sam obedeceu.

 

Dean só observava Castiel beijar todo o corpo de seu irmãozinho deixando varias marcas roxas, seu membro deu uma fisgada com um gemido arrastado que escapou dos lábios de Sam quando Cass lambeu a sua entrada.  Via a língua do menor aparecer e sumir no ânus do maior acompanhado de espasmos e barulhos molhados que Castiel fazia, ambos gemiam,  Sam por sentir aquela língua maravilhosa dentro dele e Cas estar adorando cada segundo.  Já havia gozado a pouco minutos, mas sentia que podia gozar de novo só de ver e ouvir esses dois.     

 

Sam gozou  gritando de prazer, apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro tentando diminuir seus ruídos.  Instantes depois olhou por cima do ombro vendo Dean sentado no colchão puxando Castiel pra sentar em seu pau, eles estavam de frente para Sam que podia ver seus rostos. Viu quando Dean começou a estocar o moreno, começaram a gemer, via o pênis do irmão entrar e sair de Castiel enquanto ouvia o barulho dos corpos se chocando, o membro ereto do moreno balançar com os movimentos de sobe e desce.  

 

Já se sentindo “recarregado” começou a engatinhar na cama até chegar a eles, os irmãos sorriram maliciosos , coisa que Castiel não viu porque havia jogado a cabeça pra trás sobre o ombro do Dean e fechado os olhos, completamente entregue ao prazer.  Dean se inclinou na cama até deitar-se trazendo o menor consigo.

 

Castiel abriu os olhos pronto pra reclamar o porque da pausa, porém não teve tempo de dizer já que Sam se prostrou sobre ele encaixando o membro ao lado do pênis de Dean, começando a penetrá-lo com dificuldade.

 

O mais velho gemia de dor.

 

Sam começou a se mover, devagar no inicio, mas logo começou a acelerar. Sam se movia sobre Castiel e ao mesmo tempo seu membro e de seu irmão faziam fricção dentro dele, o que fazia com que os três gemessem. Após algumas estocadas, os irmãos se moveram pra ficarem sentados na cama com Castiel entre eles. Ambos seguraram o moreno pela cintura e começaram a move-lo para cima e para baixo, de acordo com ritmo. 

 

Castiel gritava ao sentir os Winchesters atingirem “seu ponto mágico” que o fazia ver estrelas, o menor dizia algo em meio aos gemidos, os sons dos corpos se chocando e o ranger da cama, algo que o próprio não percebia que estava gritando.

 

As estocadas continuavam a todo o vapor, faltava pouco pros três,  o calor era insuportável, seus corpos estavam cobertos por uma camada de suor e se contorciam por causa dos fortes espasmos. Arqueou as costas e gritou enquanto  jatos e mais jatos de sêmen saiam de seu pênis sujando seu torso e o de Sam, segundos depois sentiu como os mais novos gozavam dentro dele, fechou os olhos  sentindo como os três corpos desabavam na cama.

 

A respiração entrecortada dos três era a única coisa que se ouvia no quarto, estava deitado entre os irmãos que passavam os braços por cima dele abraçando-o. 

 

\- Eu preciso ir.- disse Castiel tentando se levantar e sendo impedido pelo agarre dos mais novos.

 

\- Fica aqui essa noite..- murmurou Sam bocejando se aninhando mais a ele e a Dean .

 

\- É,  você só aparece pra transar, e depois some.-  falava Dean com os olhos fechados quase dormindo.- E depois... a gente tem que ser preso .. só pra ficar mais perto de você.

 

Castiel ficou surpreso com a ultima parte, olhou para os mais novos pra dizer algo, porém viu que eles estavam dormindo agora. Deu um pequeno sorriso, estava em uma encruzilhada, sua carreira como policial poderia ser afetada se alguém descobrisse seu caso com os Winchesters, pois já teve que esconder e alterar varias evidencias pra limpar a ficha deles.Por outro lado, desde que os conheceu não conseguia parar de pensar neles, fazia de tudo pra estar com eles. Saber que eles faziam o mesmo, á maneira deles, o deixava com um sorriso bobo que ão conseguia conter.

 

Absorto em pensamentos, não soube em que momento adormeceu.

**AGORA**

 

 Castiel estava deitado no chão, com o chuveiro ligado sobre si  e as pernas  abertas com Sam e Dean entre elas, suas costas arqueavam  a cada lambida e estocada de ambas as línguas, suas mãos estavam cabeça deles acariciando seus cabelos.  Os dois pararam o que faziam para se concentrar no membro do moreno, as línguas faziam movimento de sobe e desce  parando na glande onde ambos  se beijavam mantendo-o no meio.

 

Dean, ainda beijando Sam, penetrou três dedos dentro de Castiel fazendo-o se contorcer no chão. Deixou que  Sam continuasse a chupar o mais velho e passou a se concentrar em acertar a próstata do moreno. Sam estava se divertindo com as expressões do menor, nunca cansava de ver o rosto dele durante o sexo, sentia um puxão em seu cabelo.

 

\- Sa..Sam.. oh.. eu..- vendo como a boca faminta do mais novo engolia seu membro. – Ahhhh..- mordeu o lábio inferior tombando a cabeça pra trás quando Dean acertou sua próstata.

 

\- Olha só Sammy.- disse o louro com um sorriso malicioso.- Eu achei.- torcendo os dedos dentro de Castiel encontrando o ângulo certo.

 

\- Ah.. Sam.. Dean.. oh.. eu..

 

\- Cass, queremos ouvir... outra vez.- disse o louro.

 

Castiel ouviu vagamente o que o louro disse, franziu o cenho não entendendo muito bem. Sam parou de chupar o membro do menor ganhando um grunhido frustrado.

 

\- O que você disse ... ontem a noite.-  explicou olhando para o rosto corado e confuso do moreno.- Queremos... que diga novamente.- dando uma lambida bem lenta na glande ganhando um gemido arrastado do mais velho.

 

Castiel não conseguia conter seus gemidos, entendia do que eles estavam falando só não achou que tivesse dito aquilo tão alto. Seu corpo vibrava com os fortes espasmos, jogava a cabeça de um lado a outro sabendo que estava quase lá.  Olhou para os dois pares de olhos verdes que o fitavam cheios de desejo, e algo mais. De repente todo seu corpo ficou tenso e a sensação de calor mais intensa se apoderou de si, jogou a cabeça pra trás incapaz de se controlar e gritou:

 

\- EU TE AMO!..-  se desfazendo na boca de Sam enquanto espremia os dedos de Dean em seu interior.- Eu amo.. vocês.-  arqueando as costas, Sam sugou até a ultima gota dividindo-o com Dean.

 

Logo os irmãos passaram  a beijar o abdômen do moreno que ainda respirava agitado, os dois subiram a trilha de beijos para o tórax beijando cada centímetro, dando atenção aos mamilos, arrancando gemidos do menor, repartindo  os beijos por todo o pescoço e rosto.

 

\- Nós também te amamos.- sussurraram os irmãos  beijando-o.

 

Fizeram sexo de novo, e de novo até que nenhum deles tinha condições nem para levantar da cama.

 

Estava novamente deitado na cama entre Sam e Dean, sabia que os dois estavam cansados, ele mesmo estava acabado, sorriu abraçando-os sentindo como os rapazes se aconchegavam mais a ele.

 

Olhou para o relógio vendo que já eram quase onze da manhã, suspirou, teria que ligar para o trabalho e mentir que estava doente, não que fosse a primeira vez que fazia isso pra ficar com os rapazes, independente do que aconteça, eles dariam um jeito .  Com isso, se deixou vencer pelo sono nos braços das duas pessoas que mais amava.

**Fim**


End file.
